Promise to an Avenger
by OmicronFayt
Summary: Naruto beats Sasuke at the Valley of the End. ON the way back the rivals make a promise to each other this is the story of what happened once they reached Konoha. Rating for later chapters, Akatsuki and the Sand Siblings join the story later.
1. Chapter 1 The Boys Return

Promise to an Avenger

Summary: Alternat seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 1 - The Boys Return.

Sasuke was beaten pretty bed. His arms were broken in several places each, as was his left leg. He was unconcious and bleeding.  
Naruto was worse. He had several holes in his chest from a multitude od Chidori's - suprisingly Sasuke somhow pulled off one that had triple the power of any Kakashi had used.  
They both healed quickly. Sasuke woke first. He was told that unless he was lucky, he would never be a ninja again, suprisingly he just laughed and told the nurse that 'The Dobe' would have to work harder to fufill his promise. No-one knew what he meant.  
He asked to be placed in the same room as the man who beat him so badly. He said he needed to talk to Naruto.

- - -Sasuke's POV - - -

After I was moved to the room with Naruto, I waited.  
It was about a week until the dobe woke, but when he did I reminded him of the promise he made as we traveled back.

--flashback--

"Hey, Teme, I guess you're the one holding ME back now, huh"  
"Dobe, promise me. . .promise you'll help"  
"Eh"  
"Help me fufill my role of an avenger"  
"You bet Sasuke,I Promise. . . If. . "  
sigh " Whats the condition, Dobe"  
"Give Sakura-chan a chance."

". . .Hn"

--end flashback--

Then she walked in. The final member of our team - other than Kakashi, but he'll be here later, he's ALWAYS late.  
"NARUTO-BAKA YOU ALMOST KILLED SASUKE-KUN, HOW DARE YOU, I SWEAR ONCE YOU'VE RECOVERED I'M GONNA KILL YOU." I never knew she could scream so loud. "Sooo Sasuke-kun, how are you?" wow I knew she always treats me nicer than Naruto, but this full 180 is a bit much. . .  
"Sakura-baka, I'm fine, thanks to Naruto" I said - that should shut her up for a second. . .

- - - Sakura's POV - - -

Did . . .did Sasuke-kun just call me an idiot? "Say, Sakura, want to go on a date when I get out of here"  
'OOOh YEAH, WE GOT A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN' Inner Sakura was screeching in my head.  
Wow. I only recovered when a certain loudmuoth started screaming at me.  
"SAKURA-CHAN, ANSWER SASUKE, OR HE'LL THINK YOUR GONNA SAY NO"  
As much as I hate to admit it he's probably right, for once.  
"Th-thank you S-Sasuke-kun, I-I'd love to . . "  
I didn't notice the smile on Naruto's face. If I had I might have saved myself a lot of trouble. . .

-  
Yeah, what do you think? any good? to clear up any confusion this will start out as a SAKU/SASU + one-sidedNARU/SAKU but by the end will be a NARU/SAKU + one-sided NARU/INO + one-sided SASU/HINA other pairings will exist, just not decided what yet. 


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

Promise to an Avenger

Summary: Alternat seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 2 - First Date.

- - - Sakura's POV - - -

"So, Sakura, what did you think of our date"  
Of all the things to ask, at that moment, he chose the sweetest. The date was perfect. To begin with we went to the top of the Hokage monument for a picnic, prepared by Sasuke-kun.  
It had ALL my favorate foods, home-made too. I never knew Sasuke-kun was such a great cook.  
Shortly after we finished eating music started playing, I don't know where it came from, but Sasuke-kun just smirked and whispered 'thanks dobe'  
so I assume Naruto had somthing to do with it. After dancing to the music (my favorite song by the way) we went to the movies, where they were showing that movie we were involved in during our mission to snow. (You guessed it, my favorite film)  
Now we were taking a slow walk back to my home, just enjoying each others company. Suprisingly Naruto hasn't ben seen all day. I guess Sasuke-kun convinced him to stay at home so he couldn't ruin everything. But then, It WAS Naruto who bought Sasuke-kun home for me . . .  
Then Sasuke-kun broke me out of my musings with a slight chuckle.  
"Well?" he asked "Today was Perfect" I replied.  
Then He Asked the strangest question.  
"Tell me 5 things that would make this day better"  
I had to think for about 20 minutes, and barely had an answer before I got home.  
"First, you could ask me on another date, Second, we could tell Ino we're together Third, you could be a bit more talkative Forth, you could smile more But most of all, you could kiss me." I can't believe I said that.  
His reply suprised me even more.  
"The first can be solved if your free on Saturday, I'll try to smile and talk more, and we can tell Ino then too. As for the last thing"  
He smiled, and lent in towords me. I closed my eyes, and foung his lips pressed to mine, just for a second. Then I heard a whisper "Goodnight, Sakura . .-chan" He left.  
But still. I got another date with Sasuke-kun, who kissed me and called me Sakura-chan. There is no way this day could get any better.  
Inner Sakura dissagrees though, and sends images of a naked Sasuke-kun flashing through my mind.  
OK, ALMOST no way this day could get any better.

- - -Sasuke's POV - - -

As I reached the Uchiha Compound, I noticed Naruto's chakra signature, as agreed he helps me plan the dates, and I tell him her reactions.  
OK, OK he doesn't help plan them, he does it all himself, Including scripting my dialogue. Also I can't cook, it was all Naruto. "Well, teme"  
"You got all 5 improvements right dobe, why didn't you correct them before the date"  
"Then there would be nothing to do on dates 2-8 would there""Just make sure you burn the papers once you've memorised the script for each date, OK we don't want Sakyura-chan to find out"  
"Why can't you script the later dates? I know you planned on more than 8"  
"Because, Teme, after date 8 she'll be moving in with you, increasing the risk of her finding any papers, just remember propose exactly one month after she moves in"  
". . .when can we kill Itachi"  
"When your honeymoon is over, or when he comes after Kyuubi again, whichever's first"-  
Thanks to Advent Griever for noticing a misspelling and a mistake in Chapter 1 - I've corrected that now.  
I said there would be other pairings too, any requests (Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke are spoken for)  
The Movie / Mission to snow referes to events in the first movie. (one of the anime openings shows a clip from it, with the rainbow rasengen) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Mind Of A Fox

Promise to an Avenger

Summary: Alternat seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 3 - The Mind Of A Fox.

- - - 3rd Person View - - -

As much as Naruto knew Sakura, and how she would refuse any oppetunity to invade Sasuke's privacy in fear of losing his 'love', the blonde ninja failed entierly to predict Ino's movements. She wanted answers. Whay was Sasuke suddenly devoted to a girl who, in her opinion was far less worthwhile than herself. Why was he spending so much time (when he wasn't on dates with Sakura) with Naruto, the dead-last? Why had the rest of the rookie 9 given Sasukie the cold shoulder for the first few weks after he returned? And why, when she asked Shikamaru about it had he said that the only reason the group had accepted Sasuke again was Naruto? To answer these questions she decided to snoop around at Sasuke's house while he was on a date with Sakura. She had searched the whole house, with the exception of this room. Naruto's room. Thats another thing,  
why had Sasuke given the room which was formerly Itachi's to the boy who almost killed him? Ino was nervous about this room. She knew Naruto was in there, but it was approching lunch, and she knew of his daily ramen lunch . . .everyone knew about that, so she hid. And waited. After he left she searched his room, only to find a set of 4 scrolls, entitles 'Date 5' 'Date 6' 'Date 7' and 'Date 8'. They detailed plans for dates with Sakura. the last one ended stating 'Your on your own from here on out, teme, just don't forget, after this date, wait 1 month, then propose. Remember I NEVER break a promise'  
as she finished the last scroll, she heard a voice from behind her.  
"JEALOUSY, THATS WHAT I FORGOT!Though I doubt anyone could have planned this better, other than Shikamaru."

- - - Naruto's POV - - -

Midday. That means lunch. RAMAN ! I still can't shake the feeling I've forgotten somthing.  
After my usual 20 bowls I went home. Still feels wierd, but since I dragged Sasuke back, he's been . . .different.  
He moved back in to the Uchiha compound, told me to move in, now I live in the room his brother used to own . . .I hope it doesn't meen he feels the same hatred to me as he does Itachi. I told him about Kyuubi, he just shrugged and mumbled somthing about even more power to help him gain his revenge.  
Mabye he's taking the personality changes I've instilled into his dates to heart, mabye he'll even beat me to the title Hokage, though he has said, if it does happen,  
he'll name me his succesor, then resign after a week. So the Uchiha has a sence of humor - who knew. I'm glad of my mask. If people think I'm stupid, they underestimate me.  
Unfortunatly I get emotional in battle situations, so that kinda cancells most of my advantage. When I got 'home' I saw Ino, reading the last 4 Date scrolls. "JEALOUSY, THATS WHAT I FORGOT!Though I doubt anyone could have planned this better, other than Shikamaru." Oops, I didn't mean to announce my presance so soon.  
Before I could come up with any kind of strategy I felt another consiousness invading my own. Must be Ino.

- - - Ino's POV - - -

So this is Naruto's mind. Hmm, he's actually quite smart . . .OK, who am I kidding, He's a genius. I wonder why he hides it?  
Well, since I'm here, I may as well snoop around in his memories . . see if he can explain those scrolls. Shame I have to go through them all in order . . .  
Ah well, may as well steal some of his jutsu knowlege too, the Kage Bunshin looks usefull. . .

- - - 3 hours later, Ino's POV - - -

K-k-kyuubi . . .so thats why . . . but he's not . . .even though they all . . . he's still . . . I couldn't have . . .I thought Sasuke . . .Just how far is he willing to go for her?

---Flashback-  
"You bet Sasuke,I Promise. . . If. . "  
sigh " Whats the condition, Dobe"  
"Give Sakura-chan a chance."

". . .Hn"

--end flashback--

Oh, that far. . .I wish . . .I wish I had somone who would do that for me . . .Damn you Sakura, you've got the best 2 guys in the palm of you hand, and you don't even realise it.  
"You about done? I can't hold the furball back forever, you know"  
So thats why I hadn't encountered any resistance, He was holding Kyuubi back. So, Naruto, it sems I owe you my life, just like Sakura. The only diference is, I realise it.

-  
I'm too lazy to go back and adit all the small spelling errors at the moment, asd I would prefer to use that time to write more on with the story.  
Please continue to notify me any that I make though, as then I can fix them all once the story is finished. Thank you.  
So this is the start of Ino's feelings for Naruto. she won't admit them yet, though, and when she does she'll have a tough time deciding who to chase, Prankster or Avenger.  
Also the reason I'm not starting a new chapter every time I change view point is because I want longer chapters, but also like changing perspective often.

By the way, I wrote a complete train of thought for Ino, before fragmenting it into:

K-k-kyuubi . . .so thats why . . . but he's not . . .even though they all . . . he's still . . . I couldn't have . . .I thought Sasuke . . .Just how far is he willing to go for her?

the original was:

K-k-kyuubi is sealed in him? Oh, so thats why everyone hates him . . .but he's not the kyuubi, he's just Naruto. Just Naruto, but he's not spitefull at all, he doesn't hate anyone, even though they all shunned him at every turn. Even though he's hated by most of the village he's still sane. He still wants to protect everyone.  
He lives with such pain and shrugs it off as if its nothing . . .I couldn't have done it. I'd have been broken completely by the time the villagers had 'celebrated' on his first birthday. On the annavercary of the fox's alegged death. All this time I though Sasuke was so great, because he put up with the pain of the Uchiha massacre.  
Yet Naruto put up with much worse pain, and he hid it so well. He dealt with it much better than Sasuke-kun. whats so special about Sakura anyway?  
Sure, she was the first person to talk to him, without malice, she was the reason he first wanted to be Hokage. Just how far is he willing to go for her? 


	4. Chapter 4 A Price To Pay

Promise to an Avenger

Summary: Alternat seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 4 - A Price To Pay.

- - - Sakura's POV - - -

Why did Sasuke-kun do that?  
All mum said was 'At least she's not dating the Kyuubi-brat'  
She always called Naruto that, and I don't know why. Mabye its because he was born on the day Kyuubi died. Mabye its due to his fox-like grin.  
But Sasuke-kun went crazy.

---Flashback---

"At least ishe's not dating the Kyuubi-brat"  
In a flash Sasuke was on his feet, Sahringan active, fist buried in my mothers stomach.  
"You call Naruto a monster for what he is? I call you a monster for condemming an inoccent man.  
As much as I hate to admit it, with this cursed-seal, I'm more likely to harm Konoha than him.  
As much as you call him a monster, he is a hero. I know about the seal. The so-called monster told me himself. I now regret getting him to make that promise. I know that it will cause him nothing but pain.  
But I also know that he will never go back on his word, even if I go back on mine. So I will give him what he wants.  
I will keep my end of the bargin, knowing he would help me regardles, because it is the least I can do, to try and atone for the likes of you. Keep this in mind, woman, the 'Kyuubi-brat' is the only reason I am not the enemy of this village. The 'Kyuubi-brat' is the only reason you have one of the legandary sannin as Hokage, the 'Kyuubi-brat' has saved the life of your daugter more times than I care to count. The 'Kyuubi-brat' is one of the best ninja in this whole stinking village. The 'Kyuubi-brat' let his heart break DAY after DAY after DAY to cheer you daugter up after I rejected her. Also he is the one who made me realise how I feel for Sakura"  
After his monologue, the avenger left, though Sakura could almost swear she heard him muttering as he left "Damn . .. I was supposed to keep to the script. Still, It hurt that he would know her mothers reaction so well. . .I wonder how much it hurt him to write it"  
---End Flashback---

Just what did he mean? And why did he react so strongly? I won't be able to figure it out like this. I'll just convince Ino to help me snoop around tomorrow, while Naruto was training with her Sasuke-kun.

- - - Ino's POV - - -

After I released the jutsu, Naruto used his clones to stop me from leaving.  
I asked him to let me leave, stating as an incidental note, that I owed him my life - saving me from kyuubi while in his mind.  
He dispelled the clones and told me to sit down. When I did he told me how to repay him for holding kyuubi back.  
Even after seeing his innermost secrets,. I admit that I was shocked.  
The price I must pay, for the prevention of my death, was to help in the deciet that I had just uncovered.  
I had to promise never to tell Sakura about the reason behind Sasuke-kun's new persona, and his new feelings for her.  
Also I had to help them prevent her from finding out about it. I agreed, with misted eyes, Naruto was just too sweet, I owed him my life, and as payment of that debt I was going to make his life a misery, by making his love happy. As I agreed, Sasuke appeared.  
"Teme! This date shouldn't be over for another hour! What are you doing"  
"DOBE, WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE, DO YOU WANT SAKURA TO FIND OUT"  
So we explained about my finding the scrols, ecetera, ecetera, blah, blah, blah . . .  
"So she'll help us? In any way"  
Sasuke can be so untrusting! I assured him that I would.  
"Then start dating Naruto"  
Me and Naruto both screamed in protest to that, but Sasuke had planned it all out.  
"SHe wants her friends to be happy, too, right" he said "SO what better way to fall her into thinking that the dobe is over her than for him to get a girl?  
and it wouldn't be fair it the girl didn't already know about it, right?" OK, so he had some good reasons. "Also, It will convince her that her OTHER friend is over ME, right Ino"  
I hated to admit it, but Sasuke was right, the bastard, after we agreed on THAT, he dropped the bombshell of the events at the Haruno household.  
Then he went off to his room to sleep. Leaving Konoha's newest and most reluctant couple to try and figure out a way out of the mes Sasuke left us in.

-  
According to Naruto's script, Sasuke was just supposed to grin slightly and tell the elder Haruno that he was the ideal partner for her daugter,  
as his love for her bought him back from the cluches of the sound-nin.  
Also you may have noticed that Ino dropped the -kun from Sasuke's name, but that is only temporary as she's pissed at him for making her date Naruto. 


	5. Chapter 5 Ramen? I Don't Think So

Promise to an Avenger

Summary: Alternat seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 5 - Ramen? I think not.

- - - Ino's POV - - -

Saturday. Every week on Saturday Sasuke-kun trains with Naruto. I also have to mind the flower shop.

"Ino, Hey"  
Great, its Sakura. She stopped calling me pig after her first date with Sasuke-kun.

"Help me, Ino." she whispered "I want to know somthing about Sasuke-kun"  
Geez, Naruto really knows her well, he scripted this conversatoin out last night after Sasuke-kun told us what he did.

"Oi, Bilboard-brow, your thinking of searching his house, arent you?"

"How?"

"I know, because I already DID, yesterday while you were on a date with Sasuke"

"! What happened to the '-kun'?"

"The only interesting thing I found was Naruto's dairy."

"Ino? Are you OK?"

"Fine, but Naruto caught me reading the dairy - sorry, journal - "

"What did he do?"

"He told me off for invading his privacy. Then I asked him on date."

"YOU DID WHAT ?"

"Well, theres no way I can get Sasuke now, Naruto is the only guy Sasuke even acnowledges, so the only thing I can be for Sasuke is a friend.  
I have more chance of achieving that if I'm closer to Naruto. Plus he was reeeally sweet in his dairy. I told him, after he accepted, that he had to drop the idiot act, or at least while on a date with me."

"So, your dating Naruto to get closer to MY Sasuke-kun!!!??"

"Partly. Also he's cute."

" . . .whens the date?"

"Tommorow, you have one with Sasuke on Monday, don't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know my date?"

"Sasuke was bragging to Naruto"

"Oh . . ."

"Sakura"  
She left witthout another word. I just hope Naruto doesn't ever find out that I called him cute. The rest was his script, but I added the cute, and I meant it.  
I know Sakura will still search Sasuke-kun's house. Thats why Naruto gave the scrolls to me to keep here, untill Sasuke needs them - excusing my visit as calling for Naruto for a date. He might be almost as smart as Shikamaru - no where near as lazy though.

- - -Sakura's POV - - -

That bitch, who does she think she is. How can she just use Naruto like that?  
BETTER THAN IGNORING HIM, LIKE YOU DID.  
Thats different . . .  
YEAH, ITS WORSE, BECAUSE HE SAVED YOUR LIFE, SO MANY TIMES Shut up! This has nothing to do with . . .  
HE CHEERED YOU UP SO OFTEN. AS SASUKE SAID, HE GAVE UP HIS HAPPINESS He . . .but . . .  
DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY.  
Naruto . . .  
HE LOVES YOU, YOU KNOW.  
I . . .I know . . .now . . .

--- The next day, Ino's POV ---

Why am I nervous? Its only a date with Naruto. Still, a date is a date, and this was my first.

knock knock knock

"Hi, Ino-chan"  
It was Naruto. Why wasnt he wearing orange? He actually looked . . .as good as Sasuke.

"I guess its ramen lunch, then?"

"Nope, Ino-chan."

-  
Next chapter - Ino goes on her first (and last) date with Naruto, and Sakura dumps Sasuke ! 


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Leaving

Promise to an Avenger

Summary: Alternat seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 6 - I'm Leaving.

- - - Sakura's POV - - -

Why do I even care? Oh, wait, yeah, I know what Ino's like, and I don't want Naruto to fall in love, only to get hurt, after all, he is a friend.  
YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO FALL IN LOVE, PERIOD.  
Thats not true, he deserves to be happy.  
THEN WHY DO YOU HURT HIM SO MUCH?  
I . . .I don't mean to, but he just gets in the way of me ans Sasuke-kun . . .  
YEAH, LIKE RISKING HIS LIFE TO BRING SASUKE BACK FOR YOU IS GETTING IN THE WAY.  
Thats different, he only brought Sasuke back because . . .  
BECAUSE YOU WANTED HIM TO.  
It was a mission, he only brought Sasuke back because it was the mission given to him by the Hokage.  
BUT IF YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BRING BACK SASUKE, HE WOULDN'T HAVE TRIEDE AS HARD.  
What are you saying, Naruto always tries his best.  
REMEMBER WHAT SASUKE SAID AFTER THE BATTLE WITH GARRA?  
You mean . . .  
THE POWER HE SHOWED. YOU KNOW THAT, TO SAVE YOU HE WENT BEOND HIS LIMITS.  
But, he would do that for Sasuke-kun too, right, we are a team.  
HE WOULD NOT HAVE GONE BEOND HIS LIMITS IN HIS FIGHT AGAINST SASUKE, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIM.  
Then Naruto would have failed . . .  
HE DID GO BAOND HIS LIMIT, THOUGH, BECAUSE, TO BRING SASUKE BACK, FOR YOU, HE WOULD DO ANYTHING.  
He . . .he loves me, doesn't he?I wonder, does Sasuke?  
BEFORE HIS FIGHT WITH NARUTO, DID HE EVEN LOOK AT YOU?  
I wonder what changed. . . .  
. . . . . Well, couldn't hurt to ask.

- - - Sasuke's POV - - -

"Well, Sasuke-kun? What changed?"

"Sakura . . .-chan . . .I made a promise. I promised that I would go on 1 date with you, if the dobe helped me with my revenge. On that date, something happened."

"Sasuke-kun? You only dated me for help in your . ..your . . .YOUR PETTY VENGANCE !"

"SAKURA-CHAN, I FELL IN LOVE DURING THAT DATE"  
It was true. While on the date with Sakura, carefully scripted by Naruto, he fell in love. Just not with the Pink-haired woman in front of him.  
He fell for the only girl to not care about his return. The leader of Naruto's fangirls. Well, Naruto's ONLY fangirl, not that the dobe even realises she want him like that. . .

"But not with me, right, Sasuke"  
How did she? I'm sorry, Naruto, I failed. I guess there was that thing you warned me about, that tremor in my voice that told her how I feel.  
No point hiding it now.

"No. Hinata-chan, but please, Sakura, don't tell her, I,. . .I'll do anything. . ."

"OK. Promise me that I'll never see you again."

"What about as friends?"

"I'll think about it, Uchiha"  
Then, she left.

- - - Sakura's POV - - -

Sob Stupid Sakura, Shouldn't ask sob questions you don't want to h-h-he-hear the. . .. hear the answers to.

"Sakura-chan?" "Forehead?"

- - - Naruto's POV - - -

"I guess its ramen lunch, then?"

"Nope, Ino-chan"  
Priceless. The look on her face as she realised that I wasn't going to just buy lunch at Ichikaru's and call it a date.

"W-what?"

"Ino-chan, here I want it to be a suprise"  
It was a blindfold. I took her to a clearing near the Valley of the End. "You can remove the blindfold now, Ino-chan."

"A picnic?"

"Yup, I got your favorite foods, too . . .and, of corse, Ramen"  
What? you expected there to be NO raman at all? Get real. Its me, the ramen fanatic.  
Ino semed to enjoy the date, and suprised me with a kiss to the cheek as we were getting rady to go back.  
"Ino-chan?"

"Just to say thank you for a great day, Naruto"  
I grinned in responce, and kissed her, a gentle kiss, our lips barely touching. Then I started walking, Ino had to be home by 10, and that meant we had to hurry.  
On the way back to Ino-chan's we passed a park. The park. It was the place I first met Sakura-chan, crying on the swings. I knew she only came here to cry,  
Ino knew the same. That's why we both had the same reaction when we saw a mass of pink hair on the swings. We were worried. What had happened.  
We both spoke simultaniously.

"Sakura-chan?" "Forehead?"

- - - Ino's POV - - -

The date with Naruto-ku . . .erm . . Naruto was amasing. I couldn't believe it was real. The food, the jokes, the atmosfear . . .the company. . .the kiss. . .  
It all went wrong at the last possible moment though, when we saw our best friend sitting in the place she only goes to when she is truly upset.  
Naruto felt the same as me, about this, so its really no suprise that we spoke in unison.

"Sakura-chan?" "Forehead?"

- - - Sakura's POV - - -

Naruto? Why i she here? Shouldn't he be on a date with . . .  
INO'S HERE TOO, YOU KNOW.  
Oh, right . . . he's probably walking her home. . .

"Are you OK, Sakura-chan"  
No, Naruto, Sasuke just told me he loves the girl who's head over heels for you.

"Yeah, I guess . . .Its just . . .I asked Sasuke why he was dating me, and . . . and . . . "

"He told you about the promise."

"Y-yeah, then . . ."

"Then he told you he fell in love."

"I knew it wasn't me though, so I asked him, and he said . . ."

"None of your business?"

"No. He told me who, but I promised I wouldn't tell her."

"You can tell me though, right?"

"Its the girl who has loved you for years"  
I wonder if he knows about her feelings. I know Ino does, hell EVERYONE knows, except Naruto.  
"And Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan"

"Why did you make that promise with him."

"Forehead, you don't know? He made the promise because he thought it would make you happy. He lo . . .he . ."

"I love Sakura-chan, Its not that difficult to say"  
Ino looked like she was about to cry, so I asked Naruto . . .

"How do you feel about Ino?"

"I . . .I'm not sure . . .I . .I think I love her, too, but . . ."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun"  
Whoa, -KUN, Ino said Naruto-kun! . . .Does she like him . . .like that?  
WHAT, NOOOOOOOO, SHE CAN'T HAVE MY NARUTO !  
MY Naruto? What are you on?  
ADMIT IT, SAKURA, WE LIKE THE GUY,  
Do I? . . . I do, don't I?

"Naruto" I can't believe I'm gonna say this. "Me and Ino . . .we . . .we both like you."

"I know Sakura-chan, but I love you, both of you . . .I'm sorry, but can we still be friends"  
That is IT. I punched him in the face.

"BAKA, I MEAN AS MORE THAN THAT !"

"What, No way forehed, he's MINE."

"Ino-pig, He is MY Naruto, but he still deserves to know that he has 3 girls after him."

"Wait, you, Ino, who's the third?"

"The third girl is the one Sasuke likes. Its Hinata."

"WHAT ! Hinata likes me . . .like THAT ! But . .I just think of her like a sister !"

"Well, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Ino-pig and myself both want to know. Who do you pick? Me . . .or HER"

"Um . . .I'm not sure . . .I'm gona be leaving Konoha soon anyway, so . . ."

"Wait, WHAT ?""Wait, WHAT ?"

"Ero-sannin wants to train me, so I can beat Itachi, but he's going away for a few years, so I'm goiing with him to train, so I can keep my promise to Sasuke.  
I will be back though, so can I make my decision then?"

"OK, Naruto""OK, Naruto-kun"

"I'll be leaving in 2 months, and be back in . . . about 5 years, so . . ."

"5 YEARS !""5 YEARS !"

"Well, we've got 2 months to sway your decision, so be prepared Naruto, neither of us will give you up without a fight, your gonna have a lot of dates before you go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you want Sasuke to react?

R1 - shrug off Sakura's rejection, and pine for Hinata

R2 - Break down, only to be comforted by Hinata

R3 - Somthing inbetween R1 and R2

Do you want sasuke to die?

S1 - Yes, at Sakura's Hand.  
S2 - Yes, at Naruto's Hand.  
S3 - Yes, at Itachi's Hand.  
S4 - Yes, at Hinata's Hand S5-S8 - No, but badly wounded by S5 - Naruto, S6 - Sakura, S7 - Itachi/Kisame, S8 - Hinata S9 - No, and no serious injuries either.

OK, I have a few Idea's for stories, dunno which one to start next (BTW, this one is FAR from over, just I enjoy multi-tasking. Plus, unless somthing comes up, I wanna write all of them I'm just asking which one you want first)

A. Naruto / Butterfly Effect. A story that gives Naruto the time-travel abilities of the main charicter from the movie Butterfly effect as the first of 3 levels of a bloodline ability. during the story he gains the other levels too, Tries to make things better, but messes up, then tries to rectify his mistakes.  
due to the time travel, Naruto will be paired with many girls, though only 1 per timeline, every time he goes back in time, he will either try somthing to get the girl he's after to notice him, of give up and go after somone else. Eventual Naru/Ino. Romance/Action/Adventure

B. The rookie 9 go on a mission, and Naruto is saved by Hinata, who gives him her Byakkugan, like Obito gave Kakashi the Sharingan. The Hyuuga council disapprove.  
Naruto now has to kope with the Hyuuga clan wanting him dead, neji's intense training and . . . Hinata's memories. SET BEFORE THE CHUNNIN EXAMS.  
Naru/Hina Slight Naru/Saku Saku/Sasu/Ino Neji/Ten. Romance/Action/Adventure

C. The Leader of Akatsuki has a secret. He is the container of the 9-tails. The Naruto in Konoha is just a Shadow Clone. What happens when his friends find out.  
Pairings Undecided.  
Romance/Action/Adventure

D. The Kyuubi did not attack Konoha, dispite popular belief. It was hunted for its power. The 4th gave Konoha the power of Kyuubi - making it an enemy of the leaf in the process. One boy can change the Demon's mind. But even he will need the help of his friends.  
Pairings Undecided.  
Romance/Action/Adventure

E. What happens when one of Naruto's Harem Jutsu Clones become real . . .and develop their own personality, and their own set of feelings.  
Lots of people get jealous, of course.  
Naru/FemNaru mabye Naru/Harem later, not sure yet.  
Romance/Comedy

Please vote via review, stating 'STORY' followed by a letter A - E. Voting will continiue until all stories are written. Once I start a story it will be taken off the list.  
new idea's will be added to the list lettered F onwards, if I run out of letters, I will continue through AA - ZZ.  
Will be taking votes for the undecided pairings etc, just not yet. A how soon do you want Itahi to show up in 


	7. Chapter 7 Just Maybe

Promise to an Avenger 

Summary: Alternate seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 7 - Just Mabye

- - - Naruto's POV - - -

"I'll be leaving in 2 months, and be back in . . . about 5 years, so . . ."

"5 YEARS !""5 YEARS !"

"Well, we've got 2 months to sway your decision, so be prepared Naruto, neither of us will give you up without a fight, your gonna have a lot of dates before you go."

"No. Sakura, you get 1 date, as Ino has already had that, but no more dates after that, I need to decide on my own. If you see me off at the gates when I leave to train, I might have decided by then. If not, you'll have to wait 5 years, OK?"

"OK"

"But, Naruto-kun, Thats not fair, Sakura already knows she loves you before your date, I only realised near the end."

"And yet it was still an amazing date, Ino-chan, I think Sakura-chan will find it difficult to beat, OK?"

"OK then, Naruto-kun, I have to go home now, good night, Naruto-kun, I love you."

"Goodnight, Ino-chan. Sakura? I'll pick you up for our date at 6 tommorrow, as your plans for that time involved Sasuke, and you recently dumped him."

"OK, Naruto, don't be late, and don't wear orange!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAN"

- - - The next day, Sakura's POV - - -

Its half 4 and I'm almost ready . . .wow, I must be pretty excited about this . . .  
knockknock

"Coming" I hope thats him . . .

"Sakura, here." It was Sasuke. What the?  
"Read them"

"But I've got a date with . . ."

"I KNOW, DAMMIT, HE WROTE THOSE SCROLLS THE DAY I LEFT THE HOSPITAL, NOW READ THEM - BEFORE HE TURNS UP"  
He . . .he's gone . . .I wonder what he's so upset about?"

So I read.  
And I Learned some important things.  
1- I had been on some dates planned by Naruto, and they were perfect.  
2- That food on the first date . . . Naruto is an amazing cook.  
3- He reealy loves me, to do this . . .or he DID . . .Damn Ino-pig, why did she have to see what I've been to stupid to care about for so long . . . he is MINE!  
4- After all this, he was fully prepared to give up on me? which one of these dates was the cutoff point for him? Am I too late? I Hope not . . .  
knock knock

"Hello?" It was Naruto. He had ditched the usual jumpsuit for a . . .a . .  
WOW STOP DROOLING, HE'LL NOTICE   
You're one to talk   
I'M NOT VISIBLE   
Point.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you ready, I'm a little early, sorry" I looked at the clock, huh only 5 to 6

"Almost, please, come in for a moment, sit down." Can't let him know that I know he planned my dates with Sasuke. Can't let him know how nervous I am . . .I went out of the room to check my dress, and to re-apply makeup that had smudged slightly by my crying about how dense I was not to notice Naruto sooner.

When I came back, Naruto had one thing to say that stopped me in my tracks.

"So" he started, holding up a scroll "when did he give you these, and have you read them yet?" Shit.

"He stopped by at about half 4, and I read them straight away, as he said that it was important for my date with you. Is it true that you wrote them . . ."

"The day me and Sasuke got out of the hospital, yeah"

"So, where are we gonna go?" I can't believe I asked that.

"Dunno. I put so much thought into you first date with Sasuke, I can't really think of anything to top that . . .actually I re-used that date for yesterday with Ino, give of take . . ."

"And you wonder why she fell for you, that date would even have had a girl with Sasuke's personality begging for more."

"Really? Wow, didn't think I was so good at planning dates . . . . .Oh My God, No!"

"What?"

"You . . .You . . ." What had she done? "I'm scared for life" How had she hurt him? "You gave me a mental Image of SASUKE in a SHORT SKIRT"  
Damn that IS scary . . .

"Sorry, Naruto"

"Ha ha ha, don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll just get Ky . . .err I'll forget it soon"

"Hows about we just hang out here, for our date?"

"Thats hardly romantic, Sakura-chan"

"Yeah, but these scrolls contain my first 8 dates with you, so it doesn't have to be. . ."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan"

"Do I get a kiss?" Damn, I shouldn't have said that, what if he says no?

"Sa .. .Sakura-chan? A-A-are you S-Sure?" I nod.He leans towards me, lips approching mine, and my heart speeds, faster and faster it pounds against my chest . . .amazingly quickly it pounds, no longer in my chest now, but in my throat I'm scared, what if he thinks I'm a bad kisser, what it he chooses Ino-pig .what if . . .our lips met before I could complete the thought, and suddenly I can't think at all only feel.Feel the texture of his lips against mine. the feel of his chest against my hands . . . and the scar. I flinch back, ending the kiss I wanted to last forever. The scar. Proof that he would die for my happiness - that he would die for me. Proof that Sasuke is a traitor, Sasuke told him he was his best friend, so the scar is also proof that feelings can change. If he chooses Ino . . . that kiss could be my last. The kiss that did the impossible. It let me see heaven. Why did Sasuke's kiss not feel like that? I loved him, didn't I? I don't anymore, but I did then. Right? Maybe all I ever felt for Sasuke was a crush . . . was this, now love, do I love Naruto? I . . .maybe . . . I don't know yet . . .maybe he's just a reeealy good kisser. Maybe. Just Maybe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Sasuke's Reaction fully resolved, Naruto's view on the start of his date with Sakura, plus the date continues. . .

Naruto will leave with Jaraia for training at some point during Chapter 10 or 11, Its Shipuden/Part 2/Post time-skip after that

Polls, and current vote count.

What pairing should I give Naruto? I was gonna go with P2, but I got a few reviews asking for P1, so I'm adding it to the poll.

P1 - Ino/Naru/Saku

P2 - Naru/Saku (Ino still likes him, but he only has eyes for Sakura)

NEW STORY ADDED TO VOTE LIST.

F. Naruto watches an episode of Blaech, and gets an Idea. He pesters Jaraia and the Seal master moves kyuubi to a new host - a harmless fox plushie. Sakura sees this, and has her Inner personality transfered to her favorite plush toy, also a fox. What happenes when the two toys get mixed up, and start telling their old hosts secrets.  
Naru/Saku, Kyuubi/InnerSaku, Sasu/No-one other pairings undecided.  
Romance/Comedy

Pairing

P1 - InoNaruSaku5 votes P2 - NaruSaku3 votes

Sasuke's Reactions.

R1 - shrug off Sakura's rejection, and pine for Hinata6 votes

R2 - Break down, only to be comforted by Hinata0 votes

R3 - Somthing inbetween R1 and R27 votes

Sasuke Death?

S1 - Yes, at Sakura's Hand.1 votes S2 - Yes, at Naruto's Hand.1 votes S3 - Yes, at Itachi's Hand.6 votes S4 - Yes, at Hinata's Hand1 votes

S5-S8 - No, but badly wounded by 2

S5 - Naruto, 1 votes S6 - Sakura, 2 votes S7 - Itachi/Kisame, 3 votes S8 - Hinata0 votes

S9 - No, and no serious injuries either.4 votes

Next Story. (Yes, you can vote on undecided pairings)

A. Naruto / Butterfly Effect. A story that gives Naruto the time-travel abilities of the main charicter from the movie Butterfly effect as the first of 3 levels of a bloodline ability. during the story he gains the other levels too, Tries to make things better, but messes up, then tries to rectify his mistakes.  
due to the time travel, Naruto will be paired with many girls, though only 1 per timeline, every time he goes back in time, he will either try somthing to get the girl he's after to notice him, of give up and go after somone else. Eventual Naru/Ino. Romance/Action/Adventure

3 votes

B. The rookie 9 go on a mission, and Naruto is saved by Hinata, who gives him her Byakkugan, like Obito gave Kakashi the Sharingan. The Hyuuga council disapprove.  
Naruto now has to kope with the Hyuuga clan wanting him dead, neji's intense training and . . . Hinata's memories. SET BEFORE THE CHUNNIN EXAMS.  
Naru/Hina Slight Naru/Saku Saku/Sasu/Ino Neji/Ten. Romance/Action/Adventure

1 votes

C. The Leader of Akatsuki has a secret. He is the container of the 9-tails. The Naruto in Konoha is just a Shadow Clone. What happens when his friends find out.  
Pairings Undecided.  
pairing votes NaruSaku 2

Romance/Action/Adventure

2 votes

D. The Kyuubi did not attack Konoha, dispite popular belief. It was hunted for its power. The 4th gave Konoha the power of Kyuubi - making it an enemy of the leaf in the process. One boy can change the Demon's mind. But even he will need the help of his friends.  
Pairings Undecided.

pairing votes .  
Romance/Action/Adventure

0 votes

E. What happens when one of Naruto's Harem Jutsu Clones become real . . .and develop their own personality, and their own set of feelings.  
Lots of people get jealous, of course.  
starts as Naru/FemNaru, Naru/Harem and slight Sasuke/FamNaru later Romance/Comedy

2 votes

F. Naruto watches an episode of Blaech, and gets an Idea. He pesters Jaraia and the Seal master moves kyuubi to a new host - a harmless fox plushie. Sakura sees this, and has her Inner personality transfered to her favorite plush toy, also a fox. What happens when the two toys get mixed up, and start telling their old hosts secrets.Naru/Saku, Kyuubi/InnerSaku, Sasu/No-one other pairings undecided.

pairing votes .  
Romance/Comedy

0 votes

New stories added to list lettered G-Z, then AA-ZZ


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Date

Promise to an Avenger 

Summary: Alternate series of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 8 - The Big Date

- - - Sasuke's POV - - -

I can't believe SHE rejected ME. . . .  
Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I can drop the charade, and finally tell Hinata-chan how I feel . . .but still . . . knockknock

"Coming" She sounds excited about her date with the dobe . . .

"Sakura, here. Read them" I know he'll probably kill me for that, but he deserved to be happy, right?

"But I've got a date with . . ."

"I KNOW, DAMMIT, HE WROTE THOSE SCROLLS THE DAY I LEFT THE HOSPITAL, NOW READ THEM - BEFORE HE TURNS UP"The date scrolls . . .I hope she gets them read in time . . .I can't believe I lost my cool, though. . . .hmm, must just be because of how she hurt my pride . . .  
knockknock

"H-he-hello"  
She's so cute when she stutters . . .

"Umm . .. Hey, Hinata-chan"

- - - Naruto's POV - - -

knockknock  
Hope she's not mad at me for being early . . .

"Hello?" .WOW  
_STOP DROOLING KIT, SHE'LL NOTICE _  
You're one to talk   
_I'M NOT VISIBLE _  
Just shut it, furball . . .  
HEH

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you ready, I'm a little early, sorry"

"Almost, please, come in for a moment, sit down." She left the room to I finish getting ready. . .thats when I saw it. Or rather them.  
The scrolls. I had to destroy them, before she read . . .wait . .. what if she HAS read them . . . .I held up a scroll

"So when did he give you these, and have you read them yet?" .

"He stopped by at about half 4, and I read them straight away, as he said that it was important for my date with you. Is it true that you wrote them . . "  
I interrupted her at that point.

"The day me and Sasuke got out of the hospital, yeah"

"So, where are we gonna go?" I WAS hoping she'd give me a bit more time to think, before asking that, but . . .

"Dunno. I put so much thought into you first date with Sasuke, I can't really think of anything to top that . . .actually I re-used that date for yesterday with Ino, give or take . . ."

"And you wonder why she fell for you, that date would even have had a girl with Sasuke's personality begging for more."

"Really? Wow, didn't think I was so good at planning dates . . . . .Oh My God, No"  
I feel really sick now . . .

"What?"

"You . . .You . . .I'm scared for life. . .You gave me a mental Image of SASUKE in a SHORT SKIRT"

"Sorry, Naruto"

"Ha ha ha, don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll just get Ky . . .err I'll forget it soon"  
Hehe . .almost mentioned furball . . OI, FOX   
_WHAT NOW, FLASHBAG _  
That Sasuke-in-a-skirt thing . . .delete the memory will you?  
_WHATS IN IT FOR ME _  
If you don't I'll re-organise my mindskape so you have to put up with you-know-who all the time   
_FINE _  
Hehehe . . .

"Hows about we just hang out here, for our date?"

"Thats hardly romantic, Sakura-chan"

"Yeah, but these scrolls contain my first 8 dates with you, so it doesn't have to be. . ."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan"

"Do I get a kiss?" Calm down, Naruto, don't faint . . .

"Sa .. .Sakura-chan? A-A-are you S-Sure?" .  
I lean in to kiss her, seeing her face tint a bright crimson, knowing my own was doing the same . . .longing for her lips, the taste of her skin . . .  
as our llips met, my breath hitches, and I find it hard to breath . . .as much as I want this kiss to last forever, I don't want to sufficate her, so I reluctantly bring the passionate kiss to an end, grinning like an Idiot . . .  
_YOU ARE AN IDIOT, IDIOT_  
STOP RUINING THE MOMENT, FURBALL !  
I looked over at Sakura-chan, to see how she reacted . . .she looked stunned. . .stunned, but happy. At least I didn't mess up too badly . . .

"N-naruto-kun . . .I . . .um . . .can we kiss again"  
My jaw dropped . . .I must be dreaming . . . .I pinched myself

"Ow! Damn, that hurt . . . " I looked around "Yeah!!! Its not just a dream!!!" Wait . . .  
Did I just say that out loud?  
_ YES _  
I looked at Sakura-chan, ready to be hit for being loud . . .or something. She suprised me by giggling.

"That good, eh"  
I could only nod at her, too dumstruck to say anything

"Good, because it was for me too . . .the very best kiss"  
The gap between us closed again as, this time SHE kissed ME . . .  
Her hands started tracing lines across my back, then down till she was groping my ass . . .she shifted herself to the side and one of her hands started to wander to my leg.  
Then she lifted her hand, slowly tracing the inside of my leg . . .untill it was resting on my groin. Reluctantly, I pulled away . . .

"N-naruto? . . ."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but . . .please don't do that . . .it wouldn't be fair on Ino-chan . . ."

"Naruto . . .OK, I can wait . . .but you have to decide BEFORE you leave on your little trip, OK"  
I agreed, and left . . .in desperate need of a VERY cold shower . . .

- - - Sakura's POV - - -

I . . .I can't believe I just did that . . .  
_YEAH, SHAME HE HAD TO STOP IT _  
What . .I . . . that . . ._  
ADMIT IT, HE FELT GOOD . . ._  
Well, yeah . . .damn Ino, stopping me from seing more of Naruto . . .  
_YEAH . . (drools)_  
NOT LIKE THAT . . .pervert . .  
_OH?_  
Well . . ._  
NOW WHO'S THE PERVERT?_  
Wait . . .Ino . . thats IT!

- - -Ino's POV - - -

ring ring

AAARgh, damned phone . . .

"HELLO?"

"Hey, Ino-pig"

"What do you want?"

"Can you come round, its about Naruto . . . "

"I'll be there in 5."

- - - Sakura's House 3 1/2 minutes later- - -

"Well, Sakura, what about MY Naruto?"

"Well . . ." so she told me what happened on their date . . .

"YESS, I WIN !"

"Not yet, he's still undecided . . ."

"I know . . .did you call me here just to brag on how you groped him?"

"No, I want to make a suggestion, one that might let both of us get at least 1 more date out of Naruto before his training . . ."

"I'm listening . . ."

"We both want him, right?"

"Well, DUH . . ya know, for such a big forehead, you sure are dumb"

"He also loves us both, right, thats why he's finding it so hard to decide"

"Yup"

"He'll regret upsetting whichever one of us he doesn't choose, right, so . . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The girls plan, Sasuke's brother, and the hunt for the Slug Sannin.

Naruto will leave with Jaraia for training at some point during Chapter 10 or 11, Its Shipuden/Part 2/Post time-skip after that

Polls, and current vote count.

NEW STORY ADDED TO VOTE LIST.

G - Power of an Uchiha. - The night of the Uchiha massacre was also the night Naruto was attacked by Itachi. Everything since then has been the product of The Makeyou and Naruto's coma-induced halucinations. What happens when he wakes up?  
The first thing he learns is that he is not the kyuubi container. Sasuke is - The only reason he's still alive is because kyuubi healed him.  
Next, he learns the REAL reason the villagers have hated him for so long.

Naru/Saku , onesided Naru/Fangirls(Including Ino) , Sasu/FemKyuu Romance/Action/Adventure H - The Ninth Tail - Kyuubi is too powerful to be sealed into one person, but it had to be done. To keep his younger brother alive, Yondaime Hokage edited the demon's seal.  
When Naruto finds his true love, one tails worth of demonic chakra will transfer to her, creating an alternate personality. Untill this happens, naruto will be unable to use any of kyuubi's power - not even to heal.

Naru/Saku, (yes, this means Inner Sakura is really a personification of Kyuubi's last tail)  
Romance/Action/Adventure

I. Kitsune's Haraise- Naruto is dead. Now a new organization are forming. One that can shake Konoha to its core. One that wished to use the most forbidden of techniques, just to bring back an old friend. One that vishes to have vengance on Konoha. All of this and Suna refuses to help. Will Konoha survive, even without the infamous Rookie 9?

Naru/(Leader of new organisation(NOT OC, just don't want to spoil the suprise)), other pairings undecided.  
Action/Adventure Pairing

P1 - InoNaruSaku - DECIDED BY WINNER OF 'DESEISED DEMON' COMPETITION.

Sasuke Death? - Next chapter I will be removing all options with 1 of less votes from this catagory. If your vote is the only one for that option, then you may re-cast it to one of the remaining choises Sasuke Death?

S1 - Yes, at Sakura's Hand. 01 votes  
S2 - Yes, at Naruto's Hand. 01 votes  
S3 - Yes, at Itachi's Hand. 10 votes   
S4 - Yes, at Hinata's Hand 01 votes

S5-S8 - No, but badly wounded by 02

S5 - Naruto, 01 votes   
S6 - Sakura, 02 votes   
S7 - Itachi/Kisame, 04 votes   
S8 - Hinata 00 votes

S9 - No, and no serious injuries either. 05 votes

Next Story. (Yes, you can vote on undecided pairings)

A. Naruto / Butterfly Effect. A story that gives Naruto the time-travel abilities of the main charicter from the movie Butterfly effect as the first of 3 levels of a bloodline ability. during the story he gains the other levels too, Tries to make things better, but messes up, then tries to rectify his mistakes.  
due to the time travel, Naruto will be paired with many girls, though only 1 per timeline, every time he goes back in time, he will either try somthing to get the girl he's after to notice him, of give up and go after somone else. Eventual Naru/Ino. Romance/Action/Adventure

3 votes

B. The rookie 9 go on a mission, and Naruto is saved by Hinata, who gives him her Byakkugan, like Obito gave Kakashi the Sharingan. The Hyuuga council disapprove.  
Naruto now has to kope with the Hyuuga clan wanting him dead, neji's intense training and . . . Hinata's memories. SET BEFORE THE CHUNNIN EXAMS.  
Naru/Hina Slight Naru/Saku Saku/Sasu/Ino Neji/Ten. Romance/Action/Adventure

2 votes

C. The Leader of Akatsuki has a secret. He is the container of the 9-tails. The Naruto in Konoha is just a Shadow Clone. What happens when his friends find out.  
Pairings Undecided.  
pairing votes NaruSaku 2

Romance/Action/Adventure

4 votes

D. The Kyuubi did not attack Konoha, dispite popular belief. It was hunted for its power. The 4th gave Konoha the power of Kyuubi - making it an enemy of the leaf in the process. One boy can change the Demon's mind. But even he will need the help of his friends.  
Pairings Undecided.

pairing votes .  
Romance/Action/Adventure

0 votes

E. What happens when one of Naruto's Harem Jutsu Clones become real . . .and develop their own personality, and their own set of feelings.  
Lots of people get jealous, of course.  
starts as Naru/FemNaru, Naru/Harem and slight Sasuke/FamNaru later Romance/Comedy

2 votes

F. Naruto watches an episode of Blaech, and gets an Idea. He pesters Jaraia and the Seal master moves kyuubi to a new host - a harmless fox plushie. Sakura sees this, and has her Inner personality transfered to her favorite plush toy, also a fox. What happenes when the two toys get mixed up, and start telling their old hosts secrets.  
Naru/Saku, Kyuubi/InnerSaku, Sasu/No-one other pairings undecided.

pairing votes .  
Romance/Comedy

4 votes

G - Power of an Uchiha. - The night of the Uchiha massacre was also the night Naruto was attacked by Itachi. Everything since then has been the product of The Makeyou and Naruto's coma-induced halucinations. What happens when he wakes up?  
The first thing he learns is that he is not the kyuubi container. Sasuke is - The only reason he's still alive is because kyuubi healed him.  
Next, he learns the REAL reason the villagers have hated him for so long.

Naru/Saku , onesided Naru/Fangirls(Including Ino) , Sasu/FemKyuu Romance/Action/Adventure

0 votes

H - The Ninth Tail - Kyuubi is too powerful to be sealed into one person, but it had to be done. To keep his younger brother alive, Yondaime Hokage edited the demon's seal.  
When Naruto finds his true love, one tails worth of demonic chakra will transfer to her, creating an alternate personality. Untill this happens, naruto will be unable to use any of kyuubi's power - not even to heal.

Naru/Saku, (yes, this means Inner Sakura is really a personification of Kyuubi's last tail)  
Romance/Action/Adventure

0 votes

I. Kitsune's Haraise- Naruto is dead. Now a new organization are forming. One that can shake Konoha to its core. One that wished to use the most forbidden of techniques, just to bring back an old friend. One that vishes to have vengance on Konoha. All of this and Suna refuses to help. Will Konoha survive, even without the infamous Rookie 9?

Naru/(Leader of new organisation(NOT OC, just don't want to spoil the suprise)), other pairings undecided.  
Action/Adventure

0 votes

New stories added to list lettered J-Z, then AA-ZZ

First story to reach 8 votes will be the next 1 I write.


	9. Chapter 9 Dark Secret

Promise to an Avenger 

Summary: Alternate seires of events set after the Sasuke/Naruto fight at the Valley of the end - If Naruto won.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else of value. It is not worth mugging me.

Chapter 9 - Dark Secrets

- - - Naruto's POV - - -

Today was a good day. Why? I got free ramen ! Ino wanted to talk to me about somthing . . .I invited Sasuke along, just so she couldn't trick me into haveing another date with her.

"Soo . .. Naruto-kun, I hear you didn't tell her"  
Huh?

"Tell who what, Ino-chan?"

"Tell Sakura about furball"_  
IF ONE MORE PERSON CALLS ME THAT . . . ._

" . . .hnn, Furball IS a kinda big secret to keep, Dobe"  
_LET ME KILL HIM_  
no  
_PLEASE_  
at least their not Nibi, right Kyu-kyu?  
_YOU WOULDN'T_  
wouldn't I?_  
I'LL BE GOOD_  
I laughed out loud at that . . . .earning quizical looks from my friends

"Furball got angry at his new name, so I frightened him into obediance . . ."

"You can do that?"

"Yup, I got some good blackmail material after my date with Ino-chan."

"You should still tell Sakura about Ky-"

"And YOU should tell Hinata-chan"  
Sasuke's face paled.

"She told you"

"She told us both, Sasuke-kun"  
If only I had a camera, the look on his face was priceless . . .then he mumbled somthing that shocked us both.

"I did tell her, yesterday, after my visit to Sakura's"  
cue Ino, gossip queen . . .

"what happened"  
you could almost see her plans to tell the world in her eyes . . . .slightly creepy . . . also, slightly hot . . .

"well . . ."

- - - flashback, Saske's POV - - -

knockknock

"H-he-hello"  
She's so cute when she stutters . . .

"Umm . .. Hey, Hinata-chan"

"H-hello, Sasuke-san"

"Erm . . .H-hinata-chan?"

"What is it?"

"I really like you."

"Th-thank you, Sasuke-san, bu-"

"I mean, mabye we could be friends or somthing?"

"Ok, Sasuke-san . . ."

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could . . erm . .you know . be . .um . . more than just friends?"

"S-sasuke-san! I-I'm sorry but . . .you . . .your . . ."

"I know I'm not Naruto, but please, can I just have a chance?"

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-san"

"Ok . . .well, the offers there if you change your mind, Hinata-hime"  
she blushed a deep crimson . . though if it was the dobe that called her that, I KNOW she'd have fainted . . .

"Ok, then, Sasuke-san, we're friends, nothing more"

"please, just call me Sasuke, Ok, Amai-hime"  
she fainted . . .

"Oops . . ."

- - - end flashback, back to Naruto's POV - - -

WOW . . .he really likes her . . .never thought he'd call her that though . . .I was cut out of my musings when I saw something pink go past . . .

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! WANT SOME RAMEN"  
she turned and smiled at me, then she scowled at Sasuke, and looked to Ino-chan with a look that seemed to ask something . . .

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, Asshole-baka"  
the three of us just sweatdropped at her greeting . . .

"Sakura-chan . . .we need to talk . . .its something Ino-chan and Sasuke already know . . . "

"What is it?"

"Well . . "I explainded to her about Kyuubi, including the fact that his ex wife is Nibi (2-tails biju) and had the best chakra control of all the biju, and as such could match him in a fight, so I threatened to summon her into my mindscape whenever he pissed me off . . . .I found out about Nibi during Sakura-chan and Sasuke's 2nd date, when they were telling Ino-chan that they were together . . .

"WOW . . .she knew this before she fell for you"  
Sakura-chan was pointing at Ino-chan, so it was obvious who she was talking about.

"Yup, if you don't want him now, then thats OK, I'll just have him all to myself . . ."

"This doesn't change anything Ino-pig . . .well . . .I like him a bit more now, after all he's gone through"  
Thats about when I started to cry. I was so glad there were 3 more people who accepted me as me, even after being told about Kyuubi . . .

- - - 1 month before training, Hinata's POV - - -

I . . .I can't beleive Naruto-kun went on dates with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan . . . mabye he'd even think about dating me . . .but then . . .I might be to weak for him . . .

"Heey! Hinata-chan, how are you"  
Its him!!!

"Ah! N-n-narut-to-kun"

"Gomen, Hinata-chan"  
Why is he apologising?

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan and Ino-chan told me you liked me . . "  
So . . . . this is it . . .I AM too weak . . .

"Oh. . .I . . .I'm sorry, Naruto-kun . . .I . . I just . ..its . . .well. . . .I really like you and . . ."

"Thats why I apologised, Hinaya-chan, I think of you as the sister I never had, so . .. hehe . . . .we're still friends, right"  
Sister? Then its not because I'm weak and usless, like my father said? So . . he does like me . . .just not like that . . .

"O-of course, Naruto-kun!"

"You really are one of my best friends ever, Hinata-chan, along with Sasuke Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Gaara . . . "  
I-I'm one of Naruto-kun's best friends!!? T-that must mean that he cares about me . . .a lot . . .

"Um . .Hinata-chan? Ah crap, she fainted again. . "  
Mabye I should take Sasuke-san up on his offer, even if it is just to try and get over my feelings for Naruto-kun . . .

- - - Ino's POV - - -

I can't believe Naruto-kun didn't just say 'yes' to our offer . . .but, at least he's thinking about it . . . .

"Ino-pig"

"What is it, Forhead?"

"HEY, you said you wouldn't call me that anymore, now that . . ."

"And you said you wouldn't call me pig!"

"EH . ..hehe . . old habits die hard?"

"Grrrr . . ."

"Ok, OK I'm sorry, better now, Ino-pi . . .Ino."

"Much, Sakura."

- - - Naruto's POV - - -

"So Hina-hime knows you only think of her as a sister?"

"Yep."

"Hello, Kyuubi, Brother, long time no see . . . "  
Sasuke charged a Chidori, Sharingan active . . .

"Itachiiii"  
Itachi dodged the strike, and Sasuke felt his power sap as Kisame used his blade to block, sucking in his chakra . . .

"Weasel, Fish-face . . .you back so soon?"

"DON'T CALL ME FISH-FACE!!!"

"Sorry, Fish-face, I won't call you Fish-face anymore, OK, Fish-face?"

"Damn brat . . ."

"Kisame, you do know your scream probably informed some nearby shinobi that we were here, right?"

"OH, THE UNYOUTHFUL AKATSUKI HAVE RETURNED TO ATTACK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS MOST YOUTHFUL RIVAL !  
BEWARE, AS I, KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST SHALL SHOW YOU THE ERRORS IN YOUR UNYOUTHFUL WAYS WITH THE AMAZING POWER OF THE SHINING FLAMES OF MY YOUTHFUL YOUTHFULNESS!!!"

"Uzumaki, Uchiha . . need any help?"

"Thanks Neji. . .err . . you too Lee, Gai"

"THOSE HIP AND COOL ATTITUDES REMIND ME OF MY EVER YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL KAKA-"Kisame attacked Gai before he had a chance to finish his . . .erm . . .'youthful' . . . speech, but Gai blocked the sword with his wrist weights, preventing the great blade from draining his chakra . . .unfortunatly, the weights shattered on contact, and both Kisame and Gai were struck with fragments of broken weight . . . Kisame lost all use of his left arm, and a fragment became loged into the front of Gai's throat. Kisame jumped back, to exit the battle while he attempted to remove the metal from his arm. To guard him, Itachi stepped forward, He used Tsukomi, I was lucky enough to avoid eye contact,  
and Sasuke already had his Sharingan active, greatly weakening the genjutsu's effect on him . . . I heard Anko and Ibiki aproching, followed closely by Kakashi, Sakura and Ten-Ten.

"Until we meet again, Kyuubi, brother . . "  
The members of Akatsuki left, just as the others turned up.

"Itachi . . .I WILL kill you . . . "  
Kakashi looked slightly pale and spoke . .

"I guess that was Akatsuki again"  
I nodded

"Lets go see Tsunade-baa-chan"

- - - 10 minutes later, Hokage's Office - - -

"Shizune . . .what do you mean she's not here . . ."

"Well, Anko-san, she said there were no nice gambling places in Konoha, so I should look after the place while she goes to 'the best place in the world' . . ."

"I know where her favorite casino is . . ."

"Ehh? Naruto? How do you know?"

"Simple, Sakura-chan, Jaraia told me . . .Shizune, I know your a good med-nin, but I know that the only person who can repair the damage caused by Itachi is Baa-chan, so I want to lead a mission to bring her back."

"OK, Naruto-kun, who do you want to take?"

"Well, we'll need about an hour to get ready, and Sasuke should have recovered by then, due to the strenth of his Sharingan and the fact he had it active, so I'll make a clone to pack for him . . . In all, I want Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Sasuke for this mission, as Sakura-chan and Ino-chan want to convince her to teach them her monsterous strength, and both the Sharingan and Byakkugan would be useful in locating her. Before you ask why I chose Hinata over other Hyuuga's, it is because I believe she is the 2nd strongest Hyuuga, regardless of the fact she lets her sister win their fights, and she is also the Hyuuga I trust the most."

"Very well . .. I take it Neji is the strongest."

"Yes, but not by much . . ."

- - - Hinata's POV - - -

I know that evesdropping is a bad habit, but it was Naruto-kun, and Neji-nii-san is in trouble, so . . .

"Simple, Sakura-chan, Jaraia told me . . .Shizune, I know your a good med-nin, but I know that the only person who can repair the damage caused by Itachi is Baa-chan, so I want to lead a mission to bring her back."

"OK, Naruto-kun, who do you want to take?"

"Well, we'll need about an hour to get ready, and Sasuke should have recovered by then, due to the strenth of his Sharingan and the fact he had it active, so I'll make a clone to pack for him . . . In all, I want Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Sasuke for this mission, as Sakura-chan and Ino-chan want to convince her to teach them her monsterous strength, and both the Sharingan and Byakkugan would be useful in locating herBefore you ask why I chose Hinata over other Hyuuga's, it is because I believe she is the 2nd strongest Hyuuga, regardless of the fact she lets her sister win their fights, and she is also the Hyuuga I trust the most"  
Naruto-kun . . .trusts me? . . .He thinks I'm strong? . . .

"Very well . .. I take it Neji is the strongest."

"Yes, but not by much . . "  
Wait . . .Naruto-kun thinks I'm almost as strong as Neji-nii-san?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Mission Time: Bringing back the Hokage . . . .also, Hinata comes out of her shell (a bit) and Sasuke catches the gambling bug . . . .

translation - Amai-hime . . . .Sweet Princess

Naruto will leave with Jaraia for training at some point during Chapter 10 or 11, Its Shipuden/Part 2/Post time-skip after that

Polls, and current vote count.

Sasuke Death?

S1 - Yes, at Sakura's Hand. ELIMINATED - - - -  
S2 - Yes, at Naruto's Hand. ELIMINATED - - - -  
S3 - Yes, at Itachi's Hand.10 votes   
S4 - Yes, at Hinata's Hand. ELIMINATED - - - - -

S5-S8 - No, but badly wounded by 02

S5 - Naruto, ELIMINATED - - - - - - - - - -  
S6 - Sakura, 02 votes   
S7 - Itachi/Kisame, 04 votes   
S8 - HinataELIMINATED - - - - - - - - - -

S9 - No, and no serious injuries either.05 votes

Next Story. (Yes, you can vote on undecided pairings)

A. Naruto's Butterflies - Naruto / Butterfly Effect. A story that gives Naruto the time-travel abilities of the main charicter from the movie Butterfly effect as the first of 3 levels of a bloodline ability. during the story he gains the other levels too, Tries to make things better, but messes up, then tries to rectify his mistakes.  
due to the time travel, Naruto will be paired with many girls, though only 1 per timeline, every time he goes back in time, he will either try somthing to get the girl he's after to notice him, of give up and go after somone else. Eventual Naru/Ino. Romance/Action/Adventure

3 votes

B. The Last Degree - The rookie 9 go on a mission, and Naruto is saved by Hinata, who gives him her Byakkugan, like Obito gave Kakashi the Sharingan. The Hyuuga council disapprove.  
Naruto now has to kope with the Hyuuga clan wanting him dead, neji's intense training and . . . Hinata's memories. SET BEFORE THE CHUNNIN EXAMS.  
Naru/Hina Slight Naru/Saku Saku/Sasu/Ino Neji/Ten. Romance/Action/Adventure

2 votes

C. In The Shadow of a Clone - The Leader of Akatsuki has a secret. He is the container of the 9-tails. The Naruto in Konoha is just a Shadow Clone. What happens when his friends find out.Pairings Undecided.pairing votes NaruSaku 3

Romance/Action/Adventure

5 votes

D. Fox Hunt - The Kyuubi did not attack Konoha, dispite popular belief. It was hunted for its power. The 4th gave Konoha the power of Kyuubi - making it an enemy of the leaf in the process. One boy can change the Demon's mind. But even he will need the help of his friends.  
Pairings Undecided.

pairing votes .  
Romance/Action/Adventure

0 votes

E. The 'Real' Problem - What happens when one of Naruto's Harem Jutsu Clones become real . . .and develop their own personality, and their own set of feelings. Lots of people get jealous, of course.starts as Naru/FemNaru, Naru/Harem and slight Sasuke/FamNaru later Romance/Comedy

2 votes

F. Plushie Power - Naruto watches an episode of Blaech, and gets an Idea. He pesters Jaraia and the Seal master moves kyuubi to a new host - a harmless fox plushie. Sakura sees this, and has her Inner personality transfered to her favorite plush toy, also a fox. What happenes when the two toys get mixed up, and start telling their old hosts secrets.  
Naru/Saku, Kyuubi/InnerSaku, Sasu/No-one other pairings undecided.

pairing votes .  
Romance/Comedy

6 votes

G - Power of an Uchiha. - The night of the Uchiha massacre was also the night Naruto was attacked by Itachi. Everything since then has been the product of The Makeyou and Naruto's coma-induced halucinations. What happens when he wakes up?  
The first thing he learns is that he is not the kyuubi container. Sasuke is - The only reason he's still alive is because kyuubi healed him.  
Next, he learns the REAL reason the villagers have hated him for so long.

Naru/Saku , onesided Naru/Fangirls(Including Ino) , Sasu/FemKyuu Romance/Action/Adventure

0 votes

H - The Ninth Tail - Kyuubi is too powerful to be sealed into one person, but it had to be done. To keep his younger brother alive, Yondaime Hokage edited the demon's seal.  
When Naruto finds his true love, one tails worth of demonic chakra will transfer to her, creating an alternate personality. Untill this happens, naruto will be unable to use any of kyuubi's power - not even to heal.

Naru/Saku, (yes, this means Inner Sakura is really a personification of Kyuubi's last tail)  
Romance/Action/Adventure

1 votes

I. Kitsune's Haraise- Naruto is dead. Now a new organization are forming. One that can shake Konoha to its core. One that wished to use the most forbidden of techniques, just to bring back an old friend. One that vishes to have vengance on Konoha. All of this and Suna refuses to help. Will Konoha survive, even without the infamous Rookie 9?

Naru/(Leader of new organisation(NOT OC, just don't want to spoil the suprise)), other pairings undecided.  
Action/Adventure 0 votes

New stories added to list lettered J-Z, then AA-ZZ.  
First story to reach 8 votes will be the next 1 I write.


End file.
